


То ли пять, то ли семь сатанят

by Ariabart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: написано на Артллоуин 2017





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> На тему "Клыкастый демонедельник (демоны, дьяволята и т. д., желательно с клыками, но можно и без)"

\- Слушается дело номер 664 об установлении отцовства, истица ведьма Петрова, ответчик черт Васильев.  
Секретарь высморкался и насморочно прогундосил:  
\- Прошу встать, суд идет.  
Судья был сед, величав и рога его едва виднелись из-под буйных кудрей: явный признак, что в свое время хорошо погулял во внешнем мире и привык маскироваться.  
\- Что скажем, ответчик? - судья глянул на черта, у которого едва пробивались усы. Хотя и истица была не особенно умудрена летами - в рыжей шевелюре ни одного седого волоска не видать.  
По мнению судьи, дело яйца выеденного не стоило. Достаточно просто посмотреть на чертенка, сидевшего рядом с Петровой и упоенно терзавшего тряпичную куклу. Что у ответчика, что у чертенка левый рог завивался влево. А рога, как известно, никогда не врут!  
\- Охомутала! - прошипели из-за спины Васильева. - Соблазнила! Воспользовалась наивностью!  
\- Ну бабушка! - Васильев смущенно щелкнул хвостом.  
\- Где ж это видано, чтобы на первом же вызове в койку прыгать! - не унималась чертова бабушка. - В наше время, пока ради тебя трех курей не зарежут и у соседской коровы молоко не сведут, порядочные черти и не являлись, как ты не проси! А они начертили на полу ихние... пиндаграммы, и считают себя... тьфу, сказать стыдно!  
Васильев потупился, рога его мрачно поникли.  
\- А мне мама говорила... - начала Петрова, но чертова бабушка смолчать, конечно, не смогла:  
\- Да твоя мамка та была еще бесстыдница! Чуть моего ведьмака у меня не отвела, ох я ей устроила...  
Судья прикрыл хвостом глаза и еще раз спросил себя, чем он думал, когда согласился на эту должность. Эх, раньше он такие заключал сделки, таких людей с пути истинного сбивал! А сейчас разбирает дрязги между мелкими чертями и ведьмочками, едва вошедшими в возраст согласия. Вот почему?  
Ах да... Пошутил он тогда, конечно, знатно, внизу оценили, посмеялись, а потом вежливо проводили на нынешнее место, причем вежливость была из серии "не зашибить бы ненароком до времени, шутник ты наш ненаглядный".  
Бабушка Васильева так и продолжала скрипеть. С рогов Васильева уже поднимался легкий дымок паники - многообещающий признак, далеко парень пойдет, если бабушка пирогами не укормит насмерть. Петрова скучающе накручивала на палец рыжую прядь. Чертенок перестал терзать куклу и с нехорошим исследовательским интересом смотрел на секретаря.  
\- Так! - кулаком по столу получилось жахнуть от души. - Вы, мадам... - бабушка, которую "мадам" не называли еще со времен вторжения Наполеона, поперхнулась, - помолчите, a вы, ответчик! Почему отказываетесь признать отцовство? Не морочьте мне голову, заключайте договор о поддержке потомства и живите долго и счастливо! Все признаки налицо!  
Чертенок, на которого все посмотрели, застенчиво прикрылся раздерганной куклой и выпустил из ушей струйки разноцветного дыма.  
\- Ути, какой мы паучок, скорпиончик, гнилушечка... - судья умиленно сделал чертенку козу.  
\- Да я не против, - тоскливо сказал черт. - Но вот бабушка...  
\- Да где ж это видано, чтобы с первой попавшейся ведьмой - и сразу договор заключать? Что там у нее за душа в ее годы, не душа, душонка! Мало ли кого она родила, так что, сразу и отцовство, и договор, и амулет семейный ей дари? - бабушка сплюнула, пол зашипел. - Да что ещеиз этого отродья получится!  
\- Да Маруся моя уже в год на метле летала лучше всех соседских детей! - Петрова подбоченилась. - Да она уже пауков давит лучше, чем ты, старая хрычовка, когда-нибудь будешь! Да она!...  
\- Это кто ж Маруся? - подозрительно спросила бабушка. - Это вот что-ли? Так это девка?! А почему в штанах?!  
\- Двадцать первый век на дворе потому что, - буркнула Петрова.  
Судья подозрительно посмотрел на чертенка. В буйных кудряшках отчаянно боролся за жизнь маленький розовый бантик.  
Ответчик Васильев умиленно смотрел на потомство.  
\- Маруся? Как маму мою?  
Петрова потупилась.  
\- И не нужен мне амулет никакой.  
\- Наш амулет и не нужен?!  
Васильев испуганно прикрылся крыльями, Петрова схватила ребенка, даже судья, уж на что смерть повидал, но на всякий случай поставил перед собой секретаря - бабушка явно собралась взорваться, а когда речь идет о чертовой бабушке, то это не просто фигура речи.  
\- Подожди, - бабушка прислушалась и выплюнула молитву, - опять кого-то ко мне послали! Нашли время!  
И исчезла.  
Судья перевел дух.  
\- Сколько у нас времени?  
\- Минут десять, - неуверенно сказал Васильев. - Бабушка быстро всех посылает... обратно.  
\- Тогда быстро, пока она не вернулась. Ответчик, признаете ли вы...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жизнь - пичалька. Даже если вы котел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На тему "Ведьмин котел"

\- Она варила во мне суп!  
Мите очень захотелось спрятаться под прилавок.  
\- Ну заходи, - положенную по правилам дружелюбную улыбку выдать не удалось.  
\- Да я! Да во мне! Да мне сотни лет! Да во мне сама Ульяна Безумная варила зелья! В том числе и то, которым всю скотину в деревне Болотное извела! Да об этом зелье в учебниках пишут! А она! Суп! Гороховый!!!  
Висящий в воздухе котел возмущенно плюнулся супом. Митя печально посмотрел на пол - опять мыть придется. А ведь только все после метлы Сидоровой убрал.  
Да что ж за день сегодня такой, все своими хозяевами недовольны.  
\- Митенька, забери меня обратно.  
\- Ну что ты, так не делается. Петрова тебя купила, за тебя честно заплатила, курицу в тебе зарезала - все как положено. Делать нечего, ты служишь ей. Еще двадцать лет как минимум.  
\- Да она просто случайно зашла, когда тебя не было! Ты бы ей меня не продал! Я же с самой Ульяной Безумной!...  
\- Петрова просто молодая еще. Дите маленькое, муж в командировах постоянно. Ну не подумала она, - Митя нежно погладил котел по боку. На боку мелком был нарисован то ли черный кот, то ли бомба перед взрывом. Маруся развлекалась, не иначе.  
Котел, даром, что глаз от роду не имел, посмотрел на Митю как на идиота.  
\- Да дура она. Кто ж в ведьмином котле суп варит, ты мне скажи? А потом еще и ребенка им кормит? Чтобы, значит, здоровья набирался и силы волшебной! Ты ж подумай сам, каких только ингредиентов во мне не побывало! Хотя этому ребенку даже ангельские перья можно скормить, только на пользу пойдет...  
\- Понимаю, - признал Митя. - Но...  
\- Сегодня суп! Вчера кашу! Что завтра - яичницу? Митенька, она зелья в кастрюле из ИКЕИ варит! Утверждает, что та-то точно тварь бездушная и в ней все злее получится! А у кастрюли депрессия начинается, она Марусе мечтает завтраки готовить! Митенька, сделай что-нибудь. Я с самой Ульяной Безумной сто лет прожила, я все вынесу. Но кастрюлю жалко.  
Митя вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, зови ее сюда, поговорю. Но не обещаю ничего!  
Совершенно счастливый котел улетел, разбрызгивая суп во все стороны (пах суп, кстати, потрясающе). Митя подумал, не побиться ли головой о прилавок, но передумал. Сейчас Петрова придет, увидит еще, всем разболтает, позору не оберешься.  
Вот зачем он согласился помочь бабушке? Лучше бы, как все парни с его курса, месяц пытался украсть. Так нет же, подзаработать решил. Самое простое занятие, как бабушка утверждала. Утварью торговать, ага.  
Волшебной. Говорящей. Разумной!  
И ведь даже к черту коварную старушку не пошлешь, к самому же и вернется.  
Но ничего, день почти закончился. Главное, чтобы летающий ковер Ивановой не прилетел с криком, что он нового пылесоса боится.


End file.
